


Kiss kiss fall in love

by Mintsuga9393



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintsuga9393/pseuds/Mintsuga9393
Summary: Mark will graduate from high school in few months and Chenle starts having dilemma. Things go downhill from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing idek what I'm doing actually.

Chenle lets out a loud sigh before banging his head softly on his desk. Renjun and Jisung are his bestest friend in the whole world but sometimes he wishes he can choke them in their sleep. Especially the later. Dating a certain senior who he's been crushing on since forever is like a dream come true. He’s glad that he moved past the 'notice me senpai' days that he rather forget. He is certain he’s going to get his happily ever after with the love of his life until he realized this certain senior is going to graduate soon. That's when he started having a dilemma. So when he told his best friends about it he was hoping they will somehow try to make him feel better. But of course he was wrong.

 

_"You're right. There'll be lots of hot guys and girls in college. It's like a different world from high school" Jisung said without even looking up from his Nintendo._

_"And you have to wait for like 2 years before you're going to follow him to college. Oh you poor baby" Renjun squeezed his cheeks, a habit he had since the first time they met in playground, while faking a sob._

_They didn’t say anything when he kicked them both from his room._

He sighs more loudly this time that it's impossible for Jisung to pretend he didn't hear the first one.

 

"Okay what's wrong?" 

 

He only glared at the younger boy as his silent answer. 

 

"You know we were joking about yesterday right. Why are you so worried though? You both are so disgusting in love its gross"

 

Jisung pretends to gag and Chenle pinch him in the arm. They have a pinch war before Chenle gives up first.

 

"But what if you guys were right. He'll forget me once he sees how exciting college is"

 

"Then you can forget his ugly ass and find another boyfriend- ow!!" he kicked Jisung in the shin.

 

"Don't call my boyfriend ugly, you potato"

 

They were about to having a kick war before Renjun stopped them.

 

"Oh my god can you guys please stop fighting"

 

He was judging them so hard from where he sits beside Jeno, his boyfriend, at the back of the class. 

 

"What are you doing in our class anyway? Did your teacher finally realized you both should be downgraded"

 

Renjun looks like he was ready to fight Jisung but Jeno cuts him. 

 

"All the teachers still in the meeting and Injun had an argument with Jaemin so he doesn't want to stay in class"

 

"Oh ho! What happened?" Chenle asks with full interest. Don't blame him. He loves gossips and drama.

 

"He broke my keychain and said it's just moomin. It's not _just_ moomin, its moomin!" Chenle only huffed in disappointment, this isn’t the kind of drama that he wants. His childhood friend, Renjun, can be mature but childish at the same time.

 

"Hey Chenle, Mark is in the music room right now. Mr. Kim makes him clean it because he was late this morning. You should go see him and talk about _you know_ " Jeno waving his hand in the air like it can describe about his problem right now. Chenle wants to snort out loud but Jeno has a point.

 

"I'm sorry I teased you yesterday. I didn't know you would take it very seriously" Renjun sends him an apologetic smile.

 

"No, it's not because of you guys. But I guess I should go and talk to him now"

 

He found Mark half asleep on the piano's fallboard.

 

His boyfriend looks so cute with his hair ruffled and mouth slightly open. He was about to kiss Mark to wake him up but startled when he heard a grunts. He found Donghyuck not far away holding a rag with an unimpressed looks on his face.

 

"I do not really like the idea of seeing you two in action"

 

Chenle's face red from embarrassment and Mark who just woke up look at both of them in confused. 

 

"Lele what are you doing in here?" he hides a yawn before pulling Chenle closer and stuffing his face in said boy's soft sweater. Chenle forgets about his problem for a second. He loves it when Mark is sleepy and cuddly with him. 

 

"Now that you finally awake could you help me clean this too? It's not just me who’s being punished"

 

"Ugh fine" Mark said but still hasn't let go of him.

 

"Can I wait in here until you guys finished? There's something I want to talk with you" 

 

Mark looks at him questioningly but only nods. He stands up and kisses the top of Chenle's head before walking towards Donghyuck. For awhile both of them cleaned in silence and Chenle was about to play something in the piano when he heard Donghyuck speaks. 

 

"Do you already know what college you want to go to?" 

 

Chenle didn't know why he felt so tense. It's not like Mark never told him about the college he's wanted to go to. In fact, it's all what Mark seems to talk about lately.

 

"Chung-ang. They have great basketball team and their coach approach me on my latest match. I think they'll accept me there"

 

"Wow that's cool. You'll meet Taeil, Taeyoung and Doyoung hyung there. I haven't seen them for awhile" 

 

"Yeah me too"

 

Chenle feels like being hit in the chest. Mark and Donghyuck were friends with bunch of seniors who already graduate when Chenle started high school. He never got a chance to meet any of them but he heard stories. Renjun once told him that Mark used to have a big crush on one of the coolest senior named Taeyoung who’s also his teammates at that time. So now hearing that name again, he suddenly feels nauseous. He knows he freak out over nothing but his heart seems to have another idea. He closed the piano a little bit too hard and stands up abruptly. 

 

"I just remember I haven't done my homework. Let's just talk later" he hopes Mark won't realize that his voice cracked a little. He bolts out from there as fast as he can before Mark said anything.

 

He felt like shits.

 

It's been a week since the last time he saw Mark in music room. He's been avoiding his boyfriend with any excuse he can come up with. He misses Mark a lot but he doesn't want to face him with an ugly feeling in his chest. Jisung doesn't say anything when he asked him to help him avoid Mark. And Renjun has been quite too. He's glad because right now he needs some time alone to settle his feelings.

 

"Let's go to the rooftop to eat our lunch. I already told Renjun to tell Mark we have a project to do" Jisung can be the most understanding friend when he's not being a cheeky asshole. He grabs his best friend's hand before they both heading toward the rooftop.

 

He doesn't realize a pair of eyes following them from corridor. 

 

"Renjun hyung thinks it's his fault that you've been avoiding Mark hyung"

 

Chenle only lets out a deep sigh. His friend is very soft and treats him like his son so he always blames himself when something happened to him.

 

"I'll talk to him"

 

"It'll be much better if you just talk to your boyfriend. He's graduating in two months. You won't have much time to talk to him in school like this. You're going to regret this"

 

"I hate it when you sound so mature. You're still in diaper" Jisung throw him the empty box of strawberry milk but Chenle avoid it without even looking. 

 

"It's embarrassing because I have to tell him why I've been avoiding him and he's going to think I'm childish and immature and-"

 

"You know they all means the same right"

 

"Oh shut up. I’m having a life crisis right now"

 

"You're sixteen" 

 

"You're five"

 

Jisung only snorts at his friend comeback. Before he said something the door to the rooftop suddenly opens. Renjun and Jeno shows up with panic look on their face. 

 

"Mark had a fight with a guy from his class. He's in infirmary right now"

 

Chenle never run so fast in his life. 

 

When he shows up Mark was just about to leave the room. He had a big bruise on his eye and a split on his lip. Chenle was about to touch him and ask him what's wrong when he realized the cold glare Mark was giving him. His hands stop awkwardly in the air and words stuck on his throat. Mark leaves without said anything. His shoulder brushed past Chenle but he's too shock to even moved.

 

That night he couldn't sleep.

 

The angry looks on his boyfriend's face haunting him. He knows he was wrong for avoiding him and ignoring all his calls and texts but he never expect Mark to be so angry. Maybe because Mark has always being very understanding and spoiled him for all the time they've been together he's taking it for granted. Now he's fucked up really bad. He tried to call him and sends him text saying that he’s sorry and they should talk but it all goes unread. Mark hates him and all he can do is crying to his pikachu stuffed pillow.

 

Jisung eyed him worriedly when he shows up the next day with red puffy eyes. Jisung hugs him the second he sits beside the younger. 

 

"He hates me now"

 

Chenle has to bite his lips because he's afraid that he'll start crying again. Jisung only hums in understanding. For a second he thinks he saw Mark in front of their class but after he rub his eyes there's no one there. He blames his lack of sleep for having a delusion. Soon the class starts but he can’t concentrate on anything. He doesn’t even realize when Mr. Park already leaves the class.

 

“Let’s go”

 

He thought Jisung was going to take him to the rooftop like they’ve been doing every lunch times for the past week. But when they turn in different direction Chenle grabs his hand to stop.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Jisung doesn’t say anything but continue on walking. He tried to run away but Jisung grab him and start dragging him. He blames Jisung’s giant hands and strong grip for his lack of strenght.

 

“I’m not ready to see him yet” he tried to whined but he’s friend having none of it.

 

“You’ll apologize to him, explain to him about everything, make up and kiss”

 

That’s sound so tempting but it’s easier said than to be done. When Jisung open the gym door he can see Mark playing with a basketball alone. He still has the bruises from yesterday. Chenle want to run, hug him and kiss him all over to make it better. But Mark soon realized both of them standing there and stop in his track. He looks at their joined hands and glared so hard Chenle has to step back without realizing it. He cursed at the power of Jisung’s giant hand again when his friend start dragging him inside. They finally stop at a few steps from where Mark is standing.

 

“I’ll see you in class” Jisung said softly before letting go of his hands and turn to leave.

 

Chenle wants to run away with him but Mark still glaring at Jisung and he feels like his body has been freeze. He’s a little confused as to why Mark’s glaring at his friend when it was him that he hates but his heart still beating like crazy and he doesn’t want to think about it now. When Mark’s letting go of the ball he’s been hold and moves his hand, Chenle closes his eyes and flinches back. He was sure Mark will hit him at this point. But when nothing happen he crack his eyes open and saw Mark folding his hands in his chest. His face looks like he’s in pain and Chenle feels guiltier. It hurts him to see his boyfriend had that look on his face.

 

“You said in your text that you want to talk. So talk”

 

Chenle wasn’t used to the cold tone so he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from crying. He didn’t want to embarrass himself more.

 

“I-I’m sorry” his voice is so small but that’s all he could said right now. He doesn’t trust himself to talk more while he tried really hard not to cry.

 

There’s a long silence before he heard Mark let out a sigh.

 

“I know about everything. If you want to break up I won’t force you to anything”

 

Hearing the word break out, he looks at Mark with eyes wide open.

 

“No! That’s not what I want. I’m sorry I know I was being childish but I actually didn’t want to avoid you. I was so embarrassed to face you because I was being jealous for no reason and I do want you to go to college it’s just that I’m scared you will find someone else who more mature than me and I heard Donghyuck mention about Taeyoung and I know you used to have a crush on him and-”

 

His words stop abruptly when he feels something soft on his lips. Mark was kissing him. He doesn’t understand why the older was kissing him but he missed this so much to care. He’s the one who pulls away to catching his breath. He can feel Mark’s hand wipes the wetness on his cheeks softly. He doesn’t even realize he’s been crying the whole time.

 

“You’re not going to break up with me?” he clutches the others uniform in his hand but refuse to look at his face. He’s too embarrassed to look at his boyfriend after blabbering about his feelings and crying like a baby on top of that.

 

“No, and I’m sorry too”

 

Chenle looks at him in confuse but Mark hugs him and hid his face on his neck. They were hugging in an awkward position in the middle of the basketball’s court but he found himself to not really care.

 

“I thought you were avoiding me because you like Jisung. And when you said you want to talk I assume you want to break up”

 

He snorts and lets out a stifled laugh but stopped immediately after he felt Mark bites into his neck softly. His neck is very sensitive and he almost _almost_ let out a moan. Sensing that he’s body gone stiffed, Mark pulls himself and looks at him with a smirk on his face. Chenle wants to wipes that smirk off his face or kiss it, he chooses the later. He grabs the older by his neck and kisses him softly. He doesn’t want to hurt the older’s split lip.

 

_Gosh he misses this._

 

He doesn’t realize he said it out loud but he can feel Mark smiling between their kisses.

 

“I miss this too”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because MarkLe ship needs to sailed more <3


End file.
